Harry's Last Words
by shadowphin22
Summary: Harry has gone through too much and has nobody to talk some sense into him, especially his one and only love Hermione Granger for she is unable to talk. Betrayed and isolated, Harry meets the ghost of Godric Gryfindore and things are cleared up and Harry says his last words. This is something I thought up when i was feeling a bit depressed and first published fanfic. Rated T.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas**_

Harry's Last Word's

'I couldn't take it any more.' I thought as i was walking down the enormous halls of Hogwarts. Sirius was dead and Ron Weasley betrayed me… again. Hermione wasn't able to talk to me because she was in a coma from the battle at the ministry and couldn't talk sense into me.

'Why does this keep on happening to me? How did this happen? The Gryffindors had turned their backs on me. Everyone did. Even Dumbledore.' It has been a couple of weeks and nobody from the battle was giving me the time of day and and i could hear all of the negative things they have said about me. "He should have died there, he shouldn't have even brought anyone there in the first place!" or from Ronald Weasley "We nearly died. His godfather died and Harry couldn't even kill You Know Who. He is weak and a coward. Looks like his parents died for nothing."

As I was walking i didn't notice all of the ghosts of Hogwarts start trailing me. One after the other until i entered the Great Hall, everyone in there stopped all conversation but i ignored that. I stopped when one of the ghosts cleared their throats. It was the ghost of Godric Gryffindor. Turning around to see what they had to say, Godric spoke up, "Hello there Harry… I am sorry for what has happened. They are all wrong, you know? Do you know why we are following you?"

Shaking my head no, Godric sighed heavily and looked at me with sad eyes. "We follow those who are on the brink of life. We can only follow the one who has the most power in the school. Their magic leads us to where the one who is on the brink and loses their will to live on. Many have committed suicide here Harry. Too many for us to remember. This wasn't supposed to happen you know?"

Everyone in the great hall was staring at us,up on the staff table Dumbledore started to cry. Silent tears cascading down his face as he watched this go on. Harry, someone he thought of as a grandson had lost the will to live on. How had i not noticed? I should have spoken to him more, to hell with those fools! Harry had sacrificed everything he had. Well, that is a lie. Everything he had was stolen from him. Looking back at what was happening, my breath left me. Lily, James, Sirius, and Hermione had been a part of the group of ghosts. Even more tears left my old eyes, Hermione was like a granddaughter to me. When had she died? Oh my, she was alone! She died alone! I silently sobbed, i felt so disgusted with myself.

I fell down to my knees as i saw my family and the woman i loved emerge from the group of ghosts. I started crying, seeing them staring at me silently with ghostly tears fell down their face. Godric continued on "You and Hermione were supposed to marry and have five children together and were supposed to be great grandparents before you both died in each other's loving embrace in 215 years. Voldemort or that half-blood Tom Riddle Jr." At this he looked at everyone in the room "Tom Riddle Jr. is a halfblood orphin. He is nothing more than a madman with daddy issues" after saying that he looked back to me "Voldemort created what is known as Horcruxes, Harry. These are objects that contain soul fragments to keep one on the mortal plane should they lose their body, enabling them to still be a part of the living world. This wasn't supposed to happen. Your parents weren't supposed to die either. Voldemort shouldn't actually have existed. We have gathered and destroyed his horcruxes and his new body was destroyed when that happened. That prophesy was also a fake. There is no prophecy concerning you."

Each word brought even more pain and depression. None of this was supposed to happen…

Lily spoke up after kneeling next to me and pulled me into a hug saying, "Hey baby… I wish this were under better circumstances. We are so very proud of you son. You have done the most despite you losing everything. You killed voldemort in your first year, how nobody didn't notice how Quirelle was possessed is beyond me. Then you fight off acromantulas and the biggest Basilisk this world has seen. Then saved Sirius and fought off over a hundred Dementors with a spell that should never have fought off more than 10. Even Merlin wasn't capable of you competed in that tournament that should have killed you after Voldemort used the Cruciatus curse on you. Being held under that spell for well over 10 minutes would have killed the strongest of wizards and witches. Then bringing back Cedric's body like he asked you to. The bravest would have left his body but you didn't. Then you dueled Voldemort again and Bellatrix before being possessed by Voldemort. You expelled him Harry. You should have lost your body to him but you didn't. After doing all of this, they do this to you. Merlin and the higher beings have let us come with the other ghosts today. You have done so much for them honey and they want to pay you back with a gift should you accept."

James followed and so did Hermione, both surrounding my body. By now the whole Great Hall was crying or on the brink of crying. I asked "What is the gift?"

Hermione replied "They are giving you the option to stay here in the mortal world, alive, or to join us in the afterlife. They said you have done so much good and stopped the end of the Wizarding World and the Muggle world from ending quite a few times. They said we were soul mates Harry."

When she said this, everyone was openly crying, even Draco Malfoy. He knew he and Harry were rivals but even he wouldn't wish this on anyone. For one to lose their soul mate, it was a fate worse than death and hell on the survivor. He looked over at his betrothed, Pansy Parkinson, and he couldn't bare to lose her. He looked at Harry, somone who he had wronged so many times and someone he had so much respect for and thought 'I am so sorry Harry. Even I would never wish this to happen to you. You may be my rival but i bare no ill will towards you. Join her….my friend. I will make sure nothing is said about you that is negative in the future. I will not allow that to happen.'

Dumbledore didn't know if he could take anymore. He had already lost his whole family and he was the only one left. He lost his soulmate too, so he understood how Harry felt. The only thing keeping him here was his promise to his mate. Stay here and help Harry until Voldemort is gone. That was his job and with Voldemort gone, the only thing keeping him here was whether or not Harry would join them.

Everyone in the Great Hall started breaking out in desperate calls for him to stay here. That is until Dumbledore took out his wand and cast a sonorus spell and spoke over the students in a broken voice that sounded his every 113 years. "Silence! You will NOT interfere anymore. You do not have the right! You all leave his side and you all betray him time and time again. Mock him and take him for granted. You ask him to stay here? In a world where he is alone? In a world that has turned their back on him many times but when the world needs him they use him and toss him to the side like yesterday's garbage? How dare you! Have you no shame? Asking, no, begging him to stay in a world without those whom he loves? His soulmate died! His last family member was murdered by the one who killed his parents! How dare you indeed."

Everyone in the great hall bar Harry and the ghosts who paid them no mind stared at their headmaster in shock. One voice who did the most damage spoke up and caused even more. One Ronald Weasley said "He deserves to live on like this! That rich ponce has been nothing but trouble! Using his fame to get anywhere he wants and anyone he wants. He has it easy!"

He didn't get much farther than that when a bright light suddenly bathed the great hall in its pureness and when the light receded, Merlin himself was there standing in it's place. One look at this ghost and anyone with enough common sense would run away, he looked absolutely livid! He walked up to Ron and decked him. Merlin, who was once the world's most powerful wizard and most well respected had punched a kid. Sure the kid was a prat but it shocked everyone to their core. Merlin said "You think you could come out on top like Harry did up till now? Do you honestly think you could survive a childhood of nothing but neglect and abuse and being told you were just a worthless freak? Could you take on the world's largest Basilisk as a second year or fight off over a hundred dementors with just one patronus spell that even when I cast, i could only hold off ten? He didn't hold them off, he made them all flee in fear! The two dementors that were sent on him and his cousin, they were the strongest of their kind and they too fled in fear. You think you can do better with his life experiences, fine. Let's put that to the test. LEt's put you ALL through the test."

Merlin then snapped his fingers and memories of Harry's childhood and his time at Hogwarts were inserted into everyone's mind and more than half of the hall's occupants were sobbing for it all to go away. Ronald Weasley was curled up in a ball shaking back and forth, he had lost his sanity. The staff were openly crying, including Severus. Dumbledore looked heavy with grief while he looked to Merlin and nodded his head in thanks.

When the great hall quieted down, they heard the words they did not want to hear from their hero. Harry looked to his family and smiled the first smile that nobody had seen for days. He said, "Yes. Please take me home!"

His family smiled at him and looked to Merlin. Merlin smiled fondly at his descendants and said "Alright. Let's get you home my children. He turned and looked to Dumbledore who held a hopeful expression and said "You have fulfilled your promise to your soulmate Albus, you may reunite with her if you choose to come with us. She has missed you these last 75 years. Your son does too."

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had never felt so happy since his son was born. He was going to be with his family again! 75 long years since he had seen them and 75 years of waiting for this moment to come and at long last it was finally here! He looked to Minerva, his closest friend besides Fawkes and she smiled sadly at him and nodded in understanding. Looking back at Merlin, he said in a voice filled with excitement " I would very much like that sir. I have been waiting to see her and my son for 75 years. When she saw that a young boy named Harry Potter would need my help in the future she made me promise to help him any way I can on her deathbed. I have finally did it!" Tears of happiness fell down his face as he joined Merlin.

He ran faster than anyone his age should have been able to when his wife and son parted from the group of ghosts and pulled them into the tightest hug he could all the while sobbing.

It was then that Dobby the House elf popped in and bowed low to Merlin and even lower to the Potters (Hermione included) and asked if he could join the "Great Harry Potter sirs and his 'Mione, getting a small laugh escaping them all and granted his request. As one, they all disappeared, starting from their feet until their head disappeared, leaving Hogwarts without ghosts and the Wizarding World without their two Hero's.

Years later, one Neville Longbottom wrote a biography on his best friend, Harry Potter and dedicated it to him. It was titled, "What it was to be Harry Potter". He wrote another one after that, it was called "The last words". Both of these books were number 1 best seller's for years and every single knut was donated to orphanages all around the world, in honor of Harry Potter.

It was said in the history books that Harry Potter was the greatest wizard in the History of Magic. It was also said that his story is the most tragic and heart quenching of them all. It was also said that he was the most loyal and brave.

The End

Author's Note: This was something started thinking about when I was a bit depressed about my closest friend moving. I decided to write something that reflected how I was feeling and just fair warning before I get any negative comments, I didn't read through it after i finished writing it. I only used spell check and wrote this note. Also, for some reason when I type the letter "I", and i forget to capatalize it, it doesn't show up as a mistake and since this is just a short story, I am not going to go through it and correct that mistake. In the other one I am writing i will be going through it several times. Each chapter is going to be at least 10 thousand words long and the story won't be posted until i complete the first few years of Harry's Hogwarts education so please be a little patient. There might be another few stories like this, short ones that i may or may not write in the future. That is all for now. Bye ^^ shadowphin


End file.
